Broly: The Awakening of a God
by Broly69
Summary: So my love for uncanon and broly inspired me to make this story enjoy guys! Plot: Broly is mysteriously wished back from hell and is stronger than ever. Some of his anger has faded, now he can think clearly. The Z fighters quickly struggle to get to him and wonder how they will handle him or maybe Broly has new plans? : BROLY'S POWER WILL GO FAR BEYOND IN THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Broly: The Awakening of a God

p.s (I have been listening to your guys feedback. I will improve my grammar ASAP. I never did well at grammar, but don't worry I will fix it the best I can. Cheers!)

Broly was sitting there in hell bored out of his mind knowing he is stronger than everyone there.

*Flashback

(The Legendary saiyan stood there staring at a greenish alien looking figure. Broly still pissed off

from Goku defeating him decided he would take his rage out on him. "I'm going to stain this place with

your blood". The greenish alien looked up at him and started laughing at him "HAHA this must be a joke don't

you know me." "I am the perfect lifeform cell". after that cell just stared at him with a smirk

knowing that he was infinitely stronger. Cell looked a little closer and noticed his tail "you

must be one of those saiyan monkeys. well if you don't know I already curb stomped your saiyan

comrade Goku"

Broly's grin slowly turned to an angry frown.. "perfect life form huh" "lets see how you can handle

the Legendary being". All of a sudden green aura surrounded Broly it began flashing, then lightning

occur and the whole ground started shaking violently then a massive ball of green light surrounded

Broly and he transformed into His state LSSJ

Cell suddenly noticed his dramatic increase in power and took a couple step back "WHATS THIS!? what are you..."

Broly then took off faster than cell could react and close lined him. Broly then stopped and dropped

his elbow on Cell's head smashing him into the ground. Broly then repeatedly stomped on him.

cell then moved and avoided the next stomp. Cell then absurdly pissed off . "well if you want

to play those games" Broly then noticed a blue ball of light charging in his hands.

Broly then charged his omega blaster and sent it off. Cell fired his beam and Broly recognized it as

the Kamehameha. It made contact with his omega blaster , hell began to shake and the ground below began

to fade away at the power going between the attacks. Cell then threw all his power into the beam

at once and it caught Broly off guard and Broly's attack began to go back and it made it as close

to a couple feet from broly's hand. he then remembered when Kakarot and his family killed him

with this his power then jumped higher and his omega blaster began to reign down on cells

perfect Kamehameha Cell the tired out began to get worried and then the omega blaster finally"

took over and landed on cell. it then exploded as a massive ball of green light. with enough force

to easily destroy a planet. Broly then came down and noticed somehow only cells head was left."\

he picked it up and cell said "YOUR JUST A MONSTER" "Me a monster? NO I AM A DEVIL HAHA" Broly then

grinded cells head on the ground like an eraser till there was nothing left of him)

:that was my strongest opponent worthless. hmmph. over the course of 5 years after defeating Cell

Broly trained hard trying to become stronger because he nothing better to do. he eventually

achieved LSSJ3.

Current: Broly began to wonder whatever made him so angry about Kakarots crying, Broly just got

bored with that hatred. He still hates Kakarot for sending him to hell.

Broly then noticed a flash of light he was then engulfed by it and returned to earth. He noticed

he was alive again Broly laughed loudly "I AM COMING FOR YOU KAKAROT"

(Mean while (wishing scene) Pilaf stole the dragon balls "Bring back one of Goku's enemies mighty

Shenron" "which one" "I don't care the one that shocked Goku the most" "IT shall be done")

*present. Broly has changed however being in hell for that long faded a lot of his anger and he could

think clearly. " Hmm lets make this interesting"

Broly then began to power up to his original Lssj state the earth began to shatter and erupt ten

Broly's green aura came again and he transformed

FYI: Takes place after a couple months after the Buu saga

*back at Kame house

Kakarot lets leave this dump now we could be sparring.

"jeez Vegeta take it easy master Roshi cooked us some food and everyone is enjoying themselves

Krillin chuckling "you can say that again Goku"

Then a insanely huge power level all hit there senses . Goku and Vegeta

standing there in awe "...no... IT CANT BE!"

"Kakarot if I am correct thats..!"

"no no! how could he come back. not now"

"everyone else began looking at them worried sick"

Bulma shrieking "Who IS IT VEGETA?!"

Vegeta began to tremble a little bit

"ITs... THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN" HE has returned and who knows how much stronger he could

have gotten"

"Goku looking serious "cmon guys no time to waste.

Broly stood there laughing "that outta bring them out HAHAAHA"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Broly: The Awakening of a God. Chapter 2

p.s (I have been listening to your guys feedback. I will improve my grammar ASAP. I never did well at grammar, but don't worry I will fix it the best I can. Cheers!)

"Kakarot! How did he come back there is no explanation."

"I don't know Vegeta my only guess would be the dragon balls, but I don't see how that is

possible"

Vegeta kind of stumped

"What do you mean?"

Goku with a serious , but puzzled look

"well think about it, We are the only ones who know about Broly since the past couple years, what

I am getting at is even if it was a wish only we could have known about him."

Goku thoughts "I just don't get it why would anyone want to bring him back..!.."

Goku and Vegeta quickly flew off as fast as they could with Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin right behind

them.

Krillin surprised at trunks expression, it was not a worried look it was more of a smirk

"what gives Trunks you seem confident that Broly is not a threat"

"Well I am not a 100% , but my guess is that we defeated Buu and he was a stronger enemy than

Broly so he maybe weaker than we think, however there is no telling if he has trained or not."

Gohan looked over worried

"lets hurry guys stronger or not there is still a chance he could blow up earth"

The three of them went off with Goku and vegeta.

5 mins more of flying

"Vegeta over there I can feel him!"

Broly just hovered there in the distance seemingly looking into the sky.

The Z warriors were finally face to face with him.

"BROLY!"

"Oh look if it isn't Kakarot I was expecting you"

Goku said with anger and realness

"Broly we don't want any trouble leave now!"

Broly laughed hysterically

"oh and how does a piece of scum like you plan to do it?"

"gggggggggAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Goku began to scream the ocean started rocking wind blew furiously around them. His hair began to

grow long and became a bright Gold.

(back at the lookout)

"Piccolo can you feel the magnitude of Goku's power"

"This can't be good Dende he is going Super Saiyan 3 and its full power"

"Its strange Dende I felt an energy that gives you chills down your spine. I felt it long

ago, but I can't put my finger on it. I am going to check it out ill be back"

Piccolo quickly sped off to the source of energy

Dende just stood there aimlessly

"Its always one problem after another Cell, Buu, and now this"

(back to Broly & Goku)

" How about this Broly... Super Saiyan 3"

Broly stood there and just peered down at the flaming saiyan

"That's a cute trick you've got there, now let me show you how a true saiyan does it"

suddenly Broly's transformation appeared the same as Gokus , but Broly's had a green aura around

him and the z warriors could feel the depth behind his power

with a loud roar Broly began, he started glowing and his hair grew long and golden like Goku's.

"This isn't good Vegeta his power has already far surpassed mine and he hasn't even powered up

halfway"

Broly still smirking

"Kakarot I am not even going to waste my time powering up my maximum"

Goku then dashed at Broly and tried to land a punch on his face, but Broly caught with his hand and

Earth began to rumble at the shockwave of the punch.

All the z warriors stood there hopeless but still not giving up.

as Broly was crushing Goku's hand said calmly and cockily

"Kakarot all I wanted to do was talk"

Goku pulled his fist back for a second and was confused

"huh?"

"I have had some time in hell to think, I need stronger opponents, train with me Kakarot and maybe

I won't consider decimating you and your pals.

Goku stood there confused, but also had a sense of relief.

"Really Broly!? That's great!"

Both of them went back down to there base forms

"KAKAROT YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS YOU ACTUALLY BELIVE THIS ANGRY GORILLA!?"

"Vegeta I want to give him a second chance he could be a good partner"

all of the z warriors still trembling at Broly's power did not trust him.

"Gohan what's your dad doing is he crazy?!"

"I can't say trunks he has a knack for this kind of thing and it usually back fires"

Broly put his hand on his stomach

"say Kakarot where can i get a bite around here"

Goku then grabbed onto him and used Instant transmission

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

p.s (I have been listening to your guys feedback. I will improve my grammar ASAP. I never did well at grammar, but don't worry I will fix it the best I can. Cheers!)

All the z fighters stood there like they just saw a ghost

"Did that really just happen guys" Krillin said with an unsure tone.

"DARN that clown Kakarot sealed his power level, I have no clue where they went."

"Dad we still have to look. Goku must have lost his mind. Doesn't he remember that Broly was

an insane pychopath"

"Well lets hurry it up then! No time to waste Krillin & gohan you guys start at Kame's outlook,

me and Trunks will go check out the cities"

The z fighters took off with intensity knowing that Broly is like a ticking time bomb.

*Back at some Buffet

The restraunt waiters quickly brought food to a table with two men who continued to devour

every bit of food in sight.

"WOW BROLY I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD SUCH AN APPETITE!"

Broly just ignored Kakarot and continued to shovel food down his throat.

"So Broly how did you come back?" Goku asked curiously

Broly growled a little bit because he wanted to finish his steak

"Well I was in hell and some light engulfed me...

*Flashback

"WHAT IS THIS!?" The light cover Broly and zapped him back to earth. When the light dissappeared

Broly noticed he was looking at mountain range that was dasty and was a wasteland and there was an

ocean next to it. He then noticed a small blue pint sized person standing below him, he procceded

to yell at broly.

"HEY YOU! MUSCLEY LOOKING GUY GO KILL GOKU" (little man act tough syndrome)

then his fox looing assistant came up "SIRE! I don't think it be wise to say that look

at him he doesn't have that happy expression on his face"

Broly had a confused look at first but then just laughed at him.

"I encourage you to come up here and make me."

The little blue man (pilaf) then let out a shriek and ran behind a rock hoped for the best.

"HAHAHAHAAHA! thats what I thought"

*FLASH BACK END

"and thats when I waited for you"

"oooh so I see you have met Pilaf. He has been kind of annoying sometimes but oh well."

"So why haven't you been as angry as usual?"

Broly grinned a little

"Oh don't think of us friends Kakarot I would have no problem Blasting everything to dust right now.

Im just looking for new challenges right now"

Goku laughed nervously

"Welllll thats a shame you missed an enemy we had here a while ago called Buu. He was a fun

challenge."

Just as Broly was about to comment Vegeta and Trunks break into the restraunt abruptly.

"KAKAROT YOU MUST OF REALLY LOST IT NOW. WE ARE SENDING HIM BACK TO HELL AND THATS IT"

"Goku please listen We can't trust him he could destroy earth anytime he wanted to without us knowing"

Broly raises a brow

"Oh look the Prince of nothing is trying threaten me again"

Goku gets in between them as he can see there power levels are starting to rise.

"GUYS! heyyy hold on here" Goku kind of whispers "Vegeta would you calm down he could be

a great sparring partner, besides we really don't have a lot of options I would rather have him

training than destroying planets, just give him a chance"

Vegeta turned away and got a little angry

"Fine Kakarot but he is your problem. Lets go Trunks"

"but fath-!"

"NOW TRUNKS"

They quickly flew off

"Phew that was close heha. So how about that sparring match, hurry grab on"

Goku used instant transmission and brought them to mars.

"Here Broly we can both go all out so don't hold back"

Goku and broly both began to power up to SSJ3 , but Broly only went halfway knowing he could easily

defeat goku

The Planet began to shake, the weather became violent, rocks were flying around as the two auras grew

huge.

*back on earth everyone is at Capsule Corp.

Krillin Exclaimed

"WOAH CAN YOU GUYS FEEL THAT!?"

all the z fighters shocked as well

Tien responded

"Thats insane! there is a chance they could destroy earth from this"

The power is so strong that it could be felt throughout the Galaxies and even the Kai's could

feel its eminence.

Just as Goku and Broly sped at each other, their fists clashed and the shock wave already made

huge depressions in the ground and it rumbled below them.

Goku was interupted by a nasally voice in his head

"Goku! can you hear me?"

"Broly hold on"

"Ghhhh..."

"Ya King Kai loud and clear!"

"Goku this is very important so listen up, I have been listening around there is some so called

God of destruction beerus that has woken up, I heard he maybe visting earth sometime within

the next year"

"I don't see whats the big deal then HAHA" - Goku had his hand on the back of his head as he was laughing.

"GOKU THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE AROUND, ehem as I was saying this Beerus character destory's wherever

he goes and he is insanely powerful"

"aww man I feel like I never get a rest from this stuff sometimes"

"Im just warning you goku this guy is isn't to be taken lightly"

Goku sighed

"huh alright King Kai thanks.."

"Are you done with your games Kakarot"

"yeah its just some god of destruction is coming here and he is supposed to be one of the most

powerful beings in the whole universe"

Broly thought for second this could be an opportunity to get the challenge he was finally waiting for

He had neverheard of the God of Destruction though.

"Alright Kakarot lets go GAHHHH!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

(go on youtube and type in db xenoverse supreme kai world ost, broly theme - deeper,

or any other epic dbz track

while reading the fight part, it makes it 10x

more epic :) )

p.s (I have been listening to your guys feedback and I am letting you know I will fix my grammar as soon as possible. I never did well at English in school. Cheers!

and with the blink of an eye Broly and Goku started throwing fists at each other. Broly furiously

charged at Goku and faked a hook to the head, but quickly vanished behind him and elbow dropped

Goku to the ground. Then Broly had a small ball of green energy charge in his hand and he threw

it at Goku

"Here Kakarot! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU WILL STILL DIE"

Broly's Eraser Cannon hit Goku and Mars and the ball of energy expanded to the size of a State and

left an immense depression in the ground.

Broly began laughing and screamed loudly

'WELL I was expecting more of a fight, but I seem to have forgotten how weak you are HAHA"

The smoke began to dissipate, but Goku was nowhere to be seen...

just then Goku quickly appeared behind Broly

"Well why didn't you just ask"

Then Goku in a flash kicked Broly right in the neck sending him Flying down

"My Turn now! KAAAA-MEEEE-HA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

and with that a blue beam the size of Cell's perfect Kamehameha shot down to Broly.

He swiftly got up and stopped the beam from touching the ground. Broly then knocked the

Kamehameha back into the sky. Goku then appeared right in front of Broly.

"Hehe, Thanks for taking the bait!"

Goku then nailed Broly right in the face sending him back, but Goku didn't stop there he

sped toward Broly as he was flying back then gave him a full power uppercut to the chin, he

then flowed up giving Broly repeated punches and kicks to the chest and stomach.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Broly caught Goku's leg and threw him off. Goku and Broly started fighting blocking and making some

hits with each of them. The fight almost seemed even for the time being.

"Still having second thoughts Kakarot. HAHA!"

"Not a bit I am almost having too much fu-!"

Just then Broly got Goku with a hook right to the head that almost knocked Goku out cold."

The two of them just floated there and stared at each other.

"wow Broly your sure haven't wasted your time in hell hehe"

Goku's plan to still distract Broly, but Broly saw right through it and at the speed of light Broly

charged at Goku and kicked him upwards Broly quickly flew up above him and double hammer fisted him to

the ground.

Broly could then feel Goku's power starting to waiver

"I'm impressed Kakarot you have gotten a lot stronger, but you're still a weak little sheep to me"

Goku with a look of determination on his face

"you just make this to fun for me. AAAAAHHHH"

*back on earth The z fighters still gathered at capsule corp.

"DAMN Kakarot that clown! He has really dug us deep down now"

"Guys with or without Goku I say we all take him on at once"

Then all of them Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Majin Buu, Android 18

and Gohan all agree Its for the best

Gohan then stated " They both should be tired from sparring my father has achieved Super Saiyan 3"

"that being said I hope Broly has only made it to Super Saiyan 2"

then Vegeta Exclaimed "It doesn't matter that mindless low-level saiyan needs to be sent back"

*Back on Mars

Broly almost having Goku defeated his saiyan blood was really pumping from all the fighting, then another green ball in appeared in his hand except this one larger

in size.

Goku Then felt its insane power

then Goku Had a worried look on his face because he had no energy left, he couldn't even

sustain SSJ3. Broly then shot it down to mars.

Goku then yelled "BROLY NO WHAT ARE YOUR DOING"

(Goku's thoughts: No NO that's enough power to blow up mars a 100 times over! ghhhh)

Goku grinned and knew he couldn't stop it Goku then used instant transmission back to earth.

Broly couldn't sense it because he was so overwhelmed by his own power.

Goku then appeared back at Capsule Corp with a worried and angry look on his face.

Trunks exclaimed "GOKU WHATS HAPPENING?!"

Goku shouted "BRACE YOURSELVES GUYS!"

Everyone just stood there confused but were panicking.

*back on mars

Broly continued to laugh as the green ball was just seconds away from touching the rocks

began to evaporate into the air as did the ground below. Furious winds came up then The energy ball

touched the ground.

*back on earth

Goku said " look!" and pointed into the sky.

Just then a massive ball of green energy was seen in the sky and everyone around the world could feel

it. Just then all the z-fighters knew what happened

Trunks then screamed at Goku as storms began to brew up on earth from the left over energy waves from

the blast "GOKU DID HE JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE DID"

"GAH, it was all good until h-!"

just then Vegeta hit Goku in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"That's enough out of your senseless trap"

"ALRIGHT I hope all of you saw what he just did were killing him!"

there was a silence in the air no one spoke, but everyone knew Broly had to be stopped at all costs.

Just then Bulma ran outside and yelled at everyone "GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS"

everyone ran inside as she had the tv on the news (reporter: Scientists have confirmed it as crazy

as this sounds whatever that green light was it appeared to have erased mars, we believe it to

be extraterrestrial beings we will have more soon folks."

Krillin got angry "We have to stop him, guys I don't know what

Goku was thinking"

"no time to waste"

As they all walked outside They felt Broly (Broly suppressed a lot of his power and was only in his

Lssj state)

Yamcha trying to act tough started walking up to Broly "Broly YOU MONSTER WHY WOULD YOU EVE-!"

Broly then Bitch smacked Yamcha cold into some rocks and no one seemed to care.

"BROLY PREPARE TO BE STOMPED BY THE PRINCE"

"haha oh look this old run down trick again, Vegeta, before I smash your face in you should wipe the bullshit of your eyes first to see who your challenging HAHAAH"

Vegeta then smirked

"You Haven't seen me in a while Broly, I am only going to offer this once, surrender now or prepare

to say your prayers"

a golden glow then appeared around Vegeta *play Vegeta super saiyan theme*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground began to rumble all of the z fighters were pushed away at the sheer force of his

transformation.

The glow engulfed Vegeta as he continued screaming.

Krillin shocked "WOAH TRUNKS! When did your dad gain all this power"

"I don't know-w. I have never seen his power raise this much, he seemed a lot weaker When he fought

Buu"

Broly even intrigued by Vegeta's increase in power. Buildings in the city began to collapse and The sky

began to darken above Vegeta as all the clouds began to circle above him.

Lightning strikes began coming from

Vegeta's golden glow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, BROLY THIS WILL BE UNLIKE ANY CHALLENGE YOU HAVE EVER FACED,

I AM A TRUE SAIYAN!"

Broly just grinned as he let Vegeta finish his Transformation

As Vegeta's glow began to fade Trunks could see his father.

everyone stood there in awe.

"No-o no way Has my father reached Super saiyan T-"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks exclaimed, "MY FATHER IS A SUPER SAIYAN 3! WE HAVE A CHANCE."

Vegeta started smirking at Broly "Broly if you give up now I promise not to make your death painful

HAHA"

Broly chuckled "Your fireworks were amusing, but I am to tired to deal with this right now."

Broly did not want to deal with this so he powered up to his maximum LSSJ 3!

Vegeta kept a look of confidence on his face, but in his mind: "Damn even with my new power

there is no way it matches to his"

All the z fighters were caught off guard so fast they just stood there trembling not knowing

what to do because they never felt a power this strong.

Tien blurted out "Great.. what do we do now!?"

Tien noticed Krillin, it seemed like he was almost zoned out because he paid no attention to Broly.

"HEY! Krillin you ok over there?".

Krillin then snapped out of it. "Hey Tien I have an idea come over here."

Tien tried to move as silently as possible trying not to provoke Broly.

"What's up Krillin?"

"Well I am sure you can feel it to Broly's power is way too much for all of us even vegeta. We should

try to reason with Broly instead of dying trying to fight him right away."

"KRILLIN ARE YOU INSANE!? INCASE YOU FORGOT HE BLEW UP MARS WITH NO EFFORT."

"Well unless you have a genius plan on how to kill him I think we should give it a try, if it

doesn't work then we fight him."

Tien changed his mind.

"Hm. Well you have a point with Goku out we don't have too many options, alright lets give it a go."

As they looked back up at Broly they watched him charge a lot of energy into his right fist and

with a burst of speed Vegeta couldn't even react fast enough. Broly nailed Vegeta in the face. The

punch was so strong that when it hit Vegeta the ground below collapsed and it easily ripped through

the building's as Vegeta went through them and when Vegeta Hit the ground his body made an impression

in it. Vegeta quickly lost his super saiyan 3 and passed out.

Broly looked down at the Z fighters and with a commanding voice.

"Does anyone else want their face redone?"

Krillin decided to go through with his plan. "BROLY. We don't want to fight. We thought you changed?!"

"I have changed I have become much stronger." Broly said arrogantly.

Krillin felt like he was choking when Broly said that and his next sentence couldn't come out.

"No Broly we thought you were not going to destroy millions of lives anymore."

"That's funny I am pretty sure I have not killed anyone since I came back."

Krillin then thought hard about it, but then realized he was right.

"ghh FINE, but then why did you blow up mars!?"

Broly laughed a little and had a menacing look on his face.

"That's simple I just wanted to have some fun with Kakarot. HAHAHA. As for the weak prince he will

be fine I only put him in a coma." Broly went back to his base form.

"I will deal with you guys later"

Broly quickly flew off and suppressed his energy so no one could sense him. He then decided to go

nap, but he wanted to do it at Kame house so he could wait for Kakarot.

*Back at Capsule Corp.

Goku and Vegeta were both knocked out cold and were healing. Piccolo noticed Gohan staring out the

window and knew he was thinking about something.

"What's got you troubled kid? I know that look."

"Its nothing Piccolo I was just thinking about what happened earlier. Do you think Broly really could

have changed, I mean he was right he could have easily killed anyone, but he didn't."

Piccolo had to think about it to himself for a second. "I can't say Gohan he was the most reckless

opponent we have ever faced besides Buu. Part of me wants too, but I just can't see someone

like him ever changing, I think it's only a matter of time before he returns to his old self."

"I don't know why, but some part of me wants him to change. I feel like he could be a great help in

the future."

"Well I don't think it's impossible just look at me and Vegeta all we wanted to do is kill Goku."

"That's true, but I think Broly just has a very intense saiyan rage in him."

Just then Goku woke up screaming "AAAAHH DON'T PUT THE NEEDLE IN ME! oh it was just a dream heha."

"DAD you're awake!"

"Gohan? Piccolo? Oh guys I just had this terrible dream Mars got blown up by Broly."

There was an awkward moment of silence, but Piccolo spoke up.

"uhhh...Goku that actually happened."

"WHAT!?"

"Looks like Vegeta hit you too hard"

"Wait VEGETA?! What happened?"

"Well how much do you remember?"

"Just sparring with Broly then watching Mars get blown up."

"Good looks like you didn't lose anything. Anyways you were talking and Vegeta got fed up so he

knocked you out by surprise. Oh then he challenged Broly and went super saiyan 3."

"VEGETA WENT SUPER SAIYAN 3!?"

"Yeah he tried to defeat Broly, but he also went super saiyan 3 and got Vegeta down quick."

"Ghhh Is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, actually Krillin decided to reason with him and didn't hurt anyone. He just flew off after that

and no one knows where he went."

Then Bulma ran into the room. "Goku you have a call from Master Roshi."

"Master Roshi?"

Goku then took the phone.

"Master Roshi you don't ever call what's up?"

"uh Goku I am sure you have something to do with this, but why is Broccoli sleeping on my couch."

"Ahh that's where he is at, hold on Master Roshi."

Goku then put his fingers on his forehead. "I will be back guys."

"Goku you still there?"

Goku then appeared behind Master Roshi at Kame House. "I am going to talk to him Roshi."

"Well, I can't say no just don't kill us."

Goku then went over and kept poking Broly trying to wake him up.

Broly felt an annoying sensation on his head and then he heard Goku's Voice.

"KAKAROT STOP DOING THAT!"

Broly grabbed Goku's hand and nearly crushed it.

"OW JEEZ BROLY THAT HURTS!"

"Broly I just wanted to talk to you-"

Broly cut Goku off

"Kakarot there is something very important I have to ask you about?"

Goku kind of thrown off because he had never seen a soft side of Broly like this.

"What is it Broly?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

(Hi all I have been super busy for the past couple weeks so sorry for the wait and I plan to add

lots of more chapters ;) CHEERS! ENJOY!)

It was a warm sunny evening at Kame house the sun overlooked the ocean and everything appeared

to be calm, but at the center of it were some of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Goku and Broly were sitting upstairs. Broly appeared to just stare out the window as if he were

contemplating something deep. Goku, on the other hand was kind of clueless and finally he breaks

the ice "Broly so wh-!". Broly quickly interrupts "Kakarot I". Goku quietly murmurs "Oh now he

decides to talk".

Broly says this with a serious and calm voice. "Kakarot, when I was on Mars and we were fighting

I could feel the Saiyan Blood pumping through me and I took enjoyment in obliterating Mars. I

have always wondered why Saiyan's felt the need to destroy while I had time to think in hell.

My question Kakarot is how is it you feel no rage in your life and you do not want

blow up everything, but you still have the motive to fight."

Goku sat there rather surprised because he would never expect someone like Broly to even think

about this. Goku had to think about this for a second. "Well Broly my Grandpa Gohan told me I

used to be more Saiyan-like, but then apparently I hit my head and I didn't remember anything

and then I was raised here. I think part of it was humans because they have the trait of loving

one another, once you value someone other than yourself in life that is when you unlock your true

potential."

Before Broly could speak Goku just remembered "Even a better example than me would be Vegeta he

was born and raised on Planet Vegeta and is probably one of the most stubborn people you will ever

meet, but slowly with time he changed his ways and began to care for other things than himself,

he even sacrificed himself. To this day Vegeta still has the motive to fight but does not feel

the need to destroy everything."

Broly then pondered about for a good minute. He then looked back at Kakarot and gave him not a smile

of hate or evil, but with a kind of warmth and appreciation behind it. Then he said, "Thank you Kakarot."

"Oh, no problem Broly!" Goku said with enthusiasm. Broly just started walking out of the room. Roshi

saw him coming down the stairs and out of fear Roshi jumped behind his couch and stared at him as he

walked out of Kame house. Goku ran out to catch up to Broly. "Wait! Broly where are you going."

Broly looked into the sky and began to float up and looked down at Goku "I will be back soon Kakarot."

Goku then felt Broly suppress his power and he flew off faster than Goku could react and the

Legendary Super Saiyan's presence could not be felt.

"aw man, I wished he would have stayed, I could have trained more". Goku then went back to join everyone else.

Broly was flying off and at that moment he knew what he wanted to do.

*9 month's pass by before anyone felt a spec of Broly's energy

Goku and everyone else has been going beyond any levels of power they ever had reached before. No one knows what happened

to Broly so they all assumed he was never coming back. They all decided to have a picnic at Capsule

Corp. to just relax for a day and take a break from all the hard training they had been doing.

Vegeta was dancing on the stage and singing, but it sounded awful so everyone was laughing.

As he was walking off the back of the stage Yamcha thought it would be a good idea to go and

try to 1up on Vegeta. Yamcha walks up and says arrogantly "Man Vegeta I knew you were bad, but I

didn't think I would be listening to a blender on stage." Vegeta stared at him and started singing

"Roses are red, Violet's are blue, I killed Yamcha and fucked his girl too." Vegeta began to

laugh hysterically as he walked away and Yamcha stood there like he had just died on the inside.

Krillin walked up to Goku and gave him a beer. "Here ya go buddy." "Wow! thank's Krillin!"

Goku then just thought "Man Krillin we have both come so far can you remember back when we both

just started training with master Roshi."

Krillin laughed a little. "Yeah! I really did not like delivering milk every morning though."

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, Majin Buu and Hercule were chatting it up, Bulma and

Chi Chi frantically trying to get the food out as Goku ate everything in sight, and Trunks, Gohan, and

Goten were all trying to act calm and cool.

All of a sudden a limitless power could be felt by everyone. Vegeta shouted "GREAT GALAXIES WHAT IS THAT!?"

Goku knowing he had felt that energy before, but it was stronger than ever. Goku then shouted to

everyone "GUYS IT'S BROLY HE IS COMING BACK!" Everyone was a little confused because Goku seemed rather excited.

Goku put his two fingers on his forehead "I will be right back everyone." In a flash Goku was gone.

He then appeared in front of Broly. "I was expecting you." "WOW Broly how did you gain all this power!?"

Broly laughed loudly. "Fight me first then I will think about it."

Goku smiled right back.

(How high has Broly's power gone?! HAS Broly gone back to his old ways?! What will happen next?!

Will Yamcha ever accept that no one likes him and he is a failure!? FIND OUT OF THE NEXT

CHAPTER OF BROLY AWAKENING OF A GOD)


	7. Chapter 7

It was a quiet morning. The Legendary Super Saiyan and Earth's greatest hero stood in a field, it was

warm and it began to rain. There also seemed to be a slight breeze rolling across the land. They

both stared at each other and it looked like they were about to kill each other because of the

seriousness you could see on there face's. Broly's looked calm on the front, but beyond the

superficial layer, you could feel the depth and story behind him. As for Goku he looked just as calm, but

behind him you could feel a warm energy radiate from him that made you feel at peace, you could tell

he had a heart of gold.

Just before the 2 were about to unleash on each other Goku comments "Broly how do I know you won't

destroy earth while were fighting..."

Broly looked him dead in the eye and said, "you don't."

"Broly you can-!"

a voice then pops in Goku's head "GOKU!"

"GEESH KING KAI YOUR SO LOUD!"

"I had to break your concentration, but enough of that Goku you need to come here right now I have

urgent news."

"Really right now King Kai?" Goku says with a bit of disappointment

"Awe to bad Goku I just happened to pick up a lot of food today and I just cooked it."

Goku's stomach began to rumble and his mouth began to savor.

Goku then looked at Broly with excitement "Hey! Broly, We are going to visit King Kai grab on."

Broly kind of Grunted and grabbed onto Goku's shoulder they then appeared on King Kai's planet.

King Kai had a buffet rolled out for Goku on his driveway, you could almost see a tear in Goku's

eye because of all the food. Before Goku could run over King Kai stopped him, "Wait, Goku who is your

giant friend."

"Oh him. That Broly!" Goku exclaimed.

King Kai then had to stop for a second and think "Why does that name sound so familiar. Oh Well,

it will come to me."

King Kai put his hand out

"Nice to meet you Broly." King Kai said as casual as possible. "I used to be Goku's master.'

Broly nearly death gripped his hand. "You as well."

Before Goku raced over to the food he took note of Broly. He noticed his personality has changed

since last time. Before he talked more and was full of Saiyan rage, but now it seemed he was more serious

and rather at peace, but Goku knew Broly was like this in his base form a lot of the time, he still

kept an eye on it, though.

King Kai looked up at Broly just praying that Broly will let go of his hand already.

Goku finally started eating like a beast. King Kai started walking towards Goku. "So anyways

what I needed to tell you - WAIT A SECOND! YOU MEAN THAT'S THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN THAT

DESTROYED AN ENTIRE GALAXY AND NEARLY KILLED ALL OF YOU!? AND NOW YOUR JUST INVITING HIM HERE!"

With his mouth full and a chicken leg in his hand, Goku looked back "YUP that's him."

King Kai flipped out "GOKU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Relax King Kai he is kind of good now you have nothing to worry about."

King Kai looked back at Broly, he still did not trust him, but Goku was right he does not seem

as psychopathic as before.

King Kai could also sense that Broly's energy has changed, but he could not tell how.

Broly looked down at King Kai and said sarcastically, "Lucky I don't blow your nice little home

you have AHAHA!"

King Kai grew a little nervous because Broly felt a little intimidating. "GH! umm do you like chicken

Broly?"

Broly smirked, "It sounds DELICIOUS." He then joined Goku in eating everything in site.

King Kai walked back over to Goku. "Goku listen up this is important. Do you remember that God of

Destruction I told you about?"

"Oh ya!"

"Well, he is going to arrive at earth tomorrow."

Goku then jumped up and spit the food out of his mouth.

"WAIT TOMMOROW! WHY IS HE EVEN COMING?!"

"I guess he heard you defeated Frieza and Majin Buu and he wants to see how strong you are."

Broly was slowly eating, but he thought, "hmm this God of destruction sounds like the challenge

I have been waiting for..."

Goku yelled over to Broly breaking his concentration "BROLY WE HAVE TO START TRAINING RIGHT AWAY!"

"Kakarot I am not here to protect you precious earth I have only come to train with you." Broly

then gave a bit of a smile after that, "Let's go."

Goku then remembered. "Oh, Broly what was that new power you were telling me about."

"OH, I almost forgot."

Broly wanted to show off his new form, but he did not want to power up to its max.

"I am warning you Kakarot this will be unlike any transformation you have ever witnessed. BEHOLD!"

Broly took a couple steps back

King Kai tried to interrupt "WAIT DON'T DO IT HERE! YOU WILL RUIN MY PLANET!"

Broly acknowledged him but said nothing

Broly Started of in his Lssj 3 form because he wanted to really show off to Kakarot.

"Well Kakarot I assume you already know of these forms, but-"

King Kai shouts loudly

"OH NO GOKU VEGETA SAYS THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION IS AT EARTH NOW!"

Goku scrambled over to Broly. "Come on Broly! NO TIME TO WASTE!"

Goku Grabbed onto him before he could power up and used instant transmission to capsule corp.

As soon as they arrived it was silent and everyone stared at them. Broly and Goku noticed

a purple cat-like figure and a person with a funky hair due with a staff standing there.

The purple cat figure had a sinister look in his eye he then spoke. "So you must be the great Goku

I have heard so much about. My name is Beerus The God of Destruction."

The Man with the funny haircut began to talk, "My name is Whis I am Beerus' trainer."

"Nice to meet you guys, but what brings you here to earth?" Goku said curiously

*Flash forward

(I wanted to get through the story faster. What Basically Happened was Beerus explained why he

came and Goku fought him achieving Super Saiyan God then Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. While

all this happened Broly just stood back and watched Goku fight Beerus. So essentially a week went by

with Broly and Goku training on their own.)

It was a sunny day at Kame House Master Roshi was laying out in the front reading some porn mags

when he noticed it got really shaded above him. He looked up "eh what is - BROCCOLI!?"

"Do me a favor and contact Kakarot and tell him to come here." Master without any hesitation

said "okay."

Broly then stared out at the sea as Master Roshi walked inside. Master Roshi dials his Phone.

"Hey BULMA! ITS MASTER ROSHI HEHE!" Bulma answered with kind of disgust "What do you need Master

Roshi?"

"Goku's friend Broly wants him to come to Kame house."

*5 mins Later

Goku Appeared in front of Broly. "Well, Broly it's about time."

"Let's fight Kakarot."

Goku smiled, but first he asked him with a cocky vibe behind it, "Oh Broly I know you saw my new

form is this what you were going to power up to before King Kai interrupted you."

Broly laughed hysterically. "Not at all I found something greater than your hair dye makeover."

Goku looked at him curiously and wondered what he could have achieved. "Well ok then. Show me your

best!"

The two began to power up and the aura around them was incredibly intense, but what could this new

form Broly has achieved?

FIGURE OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON BROLY AWAKENING OF A GOD


	8. Chapter 8

,It was a clear summer's day at Kame House, the ocean was blue and the sun was shining brightly.

However, the energy at Kame House was different. It looked calm, but you could feel a fierce energy in the

air.

Down below stood some of the greatest Saiyan warrior's to ever exist.

Master Roshi quickly scrambled up to Goku.

"Uh, Goku you don't suppose you could take this somewhere else I would like to keep my house standing."

Broly overheard it and kind of snarled at Master Roshi, Roshi jumped behind Goku.

Goku then got a surprised look on his face, "OH I ALMOST FORGOT WE WERE HERE! HAHA! sorry Master

Roshi".

Roshi let out a big relief, "Thank Goodness I probably would have been blown away with it" Roshi

stumbled back into his house to read more porn.

Goku looked back at Broly, "Cmon Broly I have an awesome place we can do this".

Broly grunted at Goku then grabbed his shoulder. Broly noticed it was quite a change of scenery.

It looked like a wasteland. Broly looked around noticed just a bunch of broken rocks lying

around that were orange colored and dusty.

"Alright then," Goku said with an eager voice, "I will hop over here and... Where were we?

OH YEAH! Goku quickly snapped into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form."

BROLY'S THOUGHTS

"I have never seen or heard of this Super Saiyan God... Broly thought calmly".

Broly scanned the new form and detail of it, Goku's hair was no longer black, but a radiant

blue and it was in the shape of a normal Super Saiyan's hair.

Broly became slightly on edge, "His Aura it feels incredibly powerful, but at control. No

worries, however".

"Kakarot I have to say I am quite impressed with your new makeover, unfortunately, it still won't

be enough HAAHA." Broly said so brashly

Broly then quickly jumped to his Legendary Super Saiyan 3 state. Broly began to power up and screaming.

Goku still a little confused because he did not know of any other ways to achieve higher power after

Super Saiyan 3 besides the God state, he became a bit concerned.

Goku's Thoughts.

"I don't understand if it is not Super Saiyan God then I do not know how you can power up higher

than a Super Saiyan 3. Hmmm, maybe he made it somehow so his Super Saiyan 3 state becomes extremely

powerful..."

Goku just stood there and watched it as if it were a movie.

-(go on youtube and play Ignored by ION while reading this part 10x more epic)

Goku looked up and noticed that the sky around them began to darken and lightning was flashing.

All of the lightning was going into Broly's energy ball where he was charging up.

Broly's screaming continued, it almost sounded like a screech. Goku started to feel a bit of Broly's

new energy from his transformation.

Goku looked at Broly and kind of murmured in his head, "Broly what is this new state it feels

so omnipotent, but at peace at the same time."

Broly laughed scornfully again and could barely talk, but scream talked at Goku,"Kakarot, I

will tell you again this will be unlike any power you have ever felt".

Goku began to start noticing significant changes with Broly even though Goku could barely

see inside Broly's Ki ball.

Goku's eyes widened a little bit and looked curiously, "Is his hair beginning to turn black?"

Goku the saw Broly's tail out from his suit. The next changed really struck Goku.

He saw that Broly began to develop red fur everywhere except for the chest and stomach area. Even

the tail turned red.

Next Broly's eyes began to turn into a piercing yellow and when you looked into them you could

just feel the eminence behind it.

Under and around his eyes were small red paint lines that almost acted as an eyeliner.

Goku looked at this transformation "Wow this is exciting his power is incredible!"

Broly (P.O.V)

"GHH THiS TRANSFORMATION... .. AHHHHHH MY POWER IS RISING I AM INVINCIBLE! So much power is

flowing through me right now I need to contain my rage otherwise I won't be able to finish this."

(END P.O.V)

Broly still powering up, Goku watched Broly's face as he transformed, he could

see that Broly's eyes have gone completely white meaning that Broly made it

to the Legendary state of his new form, it almost looked like Broly

was struggling to finish this.

Broly suddenly gave off a big smirk "Finally.." he said in a sinister voice.

The energy ball around finally got huge and the rocks below him collapsed and then the ball

of energy slowly dissipated. Goku was trying to see Broly as the dust was clearing.

Then Goku heard Broly scream "KAKAROT COME MEET YOUR DOOM!"

The dust finally disappeared and Goku was shocked. "Wow... Broly your power is incredible..!"

"Behold Kakarot this is called a Super Saiyan 4." Broly even had more power than a normal

Super Saiyan 4 because he was in Legendary Super Saiyan 4 state.

Goku looked very surprised on his face. "Wow Broly I never even knew there was a different way

to go after Super Saiyan 3.."

Broly had a very serious look on his face but said calmly, "This is the ultimate Saiyan Kakarot."

Goku smirked, "We will see how you hold up against my new form. We sure have come a far way from

are ancestors."

"Enough stalling". Goku then felt Broly's power just shoot up even higher.

Goku's thoughts.

"Wow Broly's new form is amazing, he increased his power dramatically, man this will be the best

challenge I have had in a while. I will just have to do my best!"

Just then Broly disappeared and ended up behind Goku and kicked him right in the lower back, it

sent Goku flying into some rocks.

Goku smiled, "This is going to be fun, KAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Back at capsule corp, all of the Z-warriors could feel Goku and Broly. Everyone was hanging around

outside.

Yamcha got up and exclaimed to everyone, "Man I wish I was there to take a swing at Broly myself

right now."

Everyone just stops and stared at Yamcha and they all burst out laughing, Trunks barely being able

to talk because he was laughing so hard, pointing at him, and saying, "YAMCHA HAHA I BET YOU HAVEN'T EVEN RECOVERED

FROM LAST TIME WHEN YOU GOT BITCH SMACKED". Vegeta elbow tapped Trunks as he was laughing too,

"AH SON, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAW WHEN I FIRST CAME TO EARTH AND HE GOT BLOWN UP BY A SAIBAMAN HAAH!"

Yamcha felt so embarrassed that he went inside and cried in the bathroom filling the bathtub with

his tears, even his good pussy Puar was laughing at him.

Krillin shouted, "Hey guys we should all go watch Goku fight!"

Everyone agreed and they flew off to the wasteland Broly and Goku were at.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku fired a huge Kamehameha from where he was laying at.

Broly shot a similar energy beam though it was only green. When the two beams clashed they were

so strong that the shockwave alone dissipated the land around it.

Broly had a big grin on his face "Yes..Kakarot's new form seems to be nearly equal to mine in power".

The two both flew at each other and started throwing fists at each other Broly threw a straight

hitting Goku in the face, but Goku countered by going with the punch and he flipped back

kicking Broly in the chin.

Broly quickly grabbed Goku's leg and dragged him to the ground where he proceeded to spin Goku around

smacking him into rocks.

"Kakarot you better do something before I smear your hair dye onto the rocks."

Goku smiled, "Well that was the plan". Goku quickly Ki blasted Broly in the face and Broly let go.

Goku followed by ending a bunch of Ki blasts concentrated on Broly creating a massive ball

of the Ki blasts combined. It grew to the size of a mountain and then exploded doubling in size.

Goku laughed happily, "Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought".

"Are you sure about that?" Broly said in a deep voice as he appeared in front of Goku. Broly

grabbed Goku's head and point blank Ki blasted him to the ground, but before Goku could hit the

ground Broly flew below Goku and flip kicked him back into the sky then Broly sent another Ki'

blast into Goku's stomach and it exploded in the sky.

Broly began laughing, "HAHAAH incredible you think you still stand a chance against me".

Just before Goku started fighting again he yelled at Broly "WAIT BROLY HOLD ON!"

Broly became angry, "KAKAROT I AM TIRED OF YOUR GAMES."

"NO, All of my friends came to watch us, but they will get hurt if they stay".

Broly still frowning, "Ghh fine hurry up or I am blowing this place up."

Goku quickly flew over to the Z-fighters.

He yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE, YOU WILL GET HURT BADLY IF YOU STAY".

Goten spoke up, "We came to cheer you o-!"

"HEY CAN YOU GUYS HERE ME?"

Everyone heard a nasal voice in their head even Broly.

Goku shouted, "King Kai you always call during fights."

King Kai got a little annoyed, "Well geez I guess you don't want to hear about a tournament in our

universe where all the greatest fighters will be, hmph!"

Broly got a little excited, "A tournament, I will finally be able to find more challenge besides Kakarot."

Goku scrambled, "I'm sorry King Kai! I want to know."

"Well, you have to go ask Dende and they will know more about."

"Thanks, King Kai I'll be off!"

Broly flew over to Goku, "Kakarot I want to figure out more about this tournament".

"ME TOO! GRAB ON EVERYONE!"

All of the fighters grabbed on and went to Kame's lookout. They appeared right before Mr. Popo

and Dende.

smiled at all of them, "We have been expecting you guys good to see you, I'll go grab the food".

Dende smiled as well, "Ahh good to see you guys, welcome back."

Dende then noticed a tall 9-foot man standing next to Goku, "Uhh.. Hi, I am Dende, I am Earth's

guardian."

Broly shook his hand and just said, "I am Broly". Dende was kind of disturbed because the man

seemed really serious and overpowering.

Dende looked back at Goku, "So Goku I assume you've heard about the tournament from King Kai."

"Ya, I'm pumped! But why didn't King Kai just tell me?"

"Well there are lots of rules and sections that differ from Earth's tournament so he figured you would

not remember so he gave me all the details".

Mr. Popo shouted, "The food is ready!"

Goku shouted, "LETS EAT!"

What is this new tournament that has arisen? Will Goku and Broly finish their fight?

Will Yamcha commit suicide because he suckz so bad?

Find out on chapter 9 of BROLY AWAKENING OF A GOD.


	9. Chapter 9

Dende brought all of them into the dining hall of Kame's lookout. "Okay if everyone is ready I

will explain the rules, uuuhhh... Broly do you want to sit down?"

Broly had his arms crossed and shrugged his shoulder's "Hmph."

Dende a little confused, "Um okay then? Anyways listen up guys because some of these rules are

kind of weird. Now 1st thing is this is a tournment for our whole universe so it is going

to be the biggest fighting event of the century. Thankfully they have divided it up into section's

so you still stay within your part of the universe. Second Somehow and don't ask because

I don't know how, they are allowed to bring fighters from the afterlife back even from hell."

Goku jumped up, "WOW! This is going to be huge, I am excited."

Vegeta glared at Goku, "KAKAROT SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR THE GREEN MAN!"

Goku rolled his eyes, "Well someone's sassy today."

Dende continued, "Anyways, they have a special classification system that puts you in a pool

with fighters equal to your skill. There seems to be about 10 different pools. With each pool

the top 24 fighters get to go to the live matches kind of like Earth's tournament with

the best eight fighters. Also, if you guys want to, they do have a team battles option. As for the location, it is in the middle of the universe. The

winner of the highest power pool will get to fight the God of Destruction Beerus. That's

all I know so far oh! and it starts in 3 months if you guys want to sign up now you can."

Goku jumped up on the table and he was so excited he could barely keep it bottled up. "SHOW

ME WHERE I CAN SIGN!"

Dende gave Goku that look that said calm the fuck down. "Okay guys raise your hand if you want

one."

All who raised their hands were (Broly, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Majin Buu, Piccolo,

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien.)

Goku looked over at Gohan kind of surprised, "Gohan are you really going to compete?"

"Ya something about this tournament gets me a little excited."

They all took the papers and signed it then after they signed it a red number appeared on the paper.

Goku asked Dende what it meant, "Hey Dende what does this number mean?"

"That is the pool of fighters you have been put into."

Goku went over to Broly and Vegeta, "Wow guys looks like I got put into group 10 what about you guys?"

Broly said, "10" in a serious voice.

Vegeta smirked, "I got 10 as well prepare to lose Kakarot."

"Oh! This is exciting let's start training now!" Goku said excitingly.

Dende interrupted, "Oh by the way, does anyone want to do the 2v2? Goku? Vegeta?"

They both shouted "NO!"

Gohan however, asked Piccolo too. Piccolo smiled, "Shure kid."

Then Yamcha tried to slither his way over Tien and asked he wanted to team up, but quickly

reacted by saying he already teamed up with Krillin. Krillin looked up "What was that Tien?"

Tien nervously said "Yaaa remember we teamed up." Krillin noticed Yamcha staring at him as he said

that and he understood, "Oh yeah now I do!" Tien let out a huge relief. Yamcha went to cry again

caz he suckz eggz and n0 1 l1k3s h1m.

Trunks and Goten also decided they would do the 2v2.

Here are all the pool results

(Broly, Goku, Vegeta = pool 10, Piccolo, Gohan, Majin Buu =pool 9 Goten, Trunks = pool 8

Krillin, Tien, Yamcha = pool 4.)

They all fly off to begin their training, all of the people in the same pools train together

except for pool 10 because all of their egos are in the way.

Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha all go to a waste-land to begin ramping up their ki blast power.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Majin Buu all go to a forest to train their hand to hand combat.

Goten and Trunks go train at a Capsule Corp gravity chamber.

As for Broly, Vegeta, and Goku they all fly off to separate places.

*Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin's training:

All 3 of them stood in a Triangle under the hot sun.

Krillin spoke up, "Okay guys the good news is we have a chance of winning, I don't want to be negative

but we can all agree we are all out of Goku, Broly, and Vegeta's league.

Tien responded; he was intrigued, "Man that's going to be one hell of a fight between Goku and Broly."

Yamcha was interested as well, "Ya and with them being able to go all out, I can only imagine the power."

Krillin exclaimed, "YEESH! I don't want to think about it, That reminds me I was listening to Dende

and he didn't really tell us what the stadium was like or the fighting arena itself."

"I can agree Krillin, I wonder how the plan to keep everyone protected, I am almost sure that

there will be some psycho fighter's that will use planet busting attacks."

"Yeah Tien, It's a bit of a scary thought, hopefully, they keep their attacks concentrated

but lets focus on winning are competition, I am sure

we could definitely ramp up a planet busting attack." Krillin smirked as he said that.

They stood there and the wind began to roll across the land then you heard Tien Scream,

"NEO TRI BEAM HAAAA!"

Tien's beam had increased significantly in power, he had been focusing his training on his ki

blasts.

His Tri-Beam smacked Yamcha hard into the ground then Tien shot another one down.

"HEY! Tien!" Krillin shouted, "EAT THIS! KAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The beam hit Tien in the back, "AH! A back attack huh Krillin? DODON RA-!"

Yamcha hit Tien in the back with his wolf fang fist. HE got knocked to the

ground. Then Krillin and Yamcha began fighting.

Yamcha was throwing very fast punches hitting Krillin in the face, Krillin countered by swooping under

Yamcha's legs and kicking him in the back, Yamcha flew back a bit. Yamcha heard Krillin saying

something, but couldn't make it out. "DESTRUCTO DISC!" "AAAAHHHH"

*Back with Broly

Just before Broly had flown off Goku shouted.

*Flashback to Kame's lookout

"Hey! Broly! Where are you going?"

"Away Kakarot."

"I have a very good place where you can get a year of training in within a day!"

Broly heard him and became slightly interested, "Tell me Kakarot."

Goku then proceeded to tell Dende to show Broly the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Broly stood at the door of the chamber, Dende explained The chamber to him.

"Now Broly a couple things to remember, the chamber you can train in there for 1 year for the equivalent

of 1 day here on earth. (I don't remember what the time limit for the chamber was I believe it was

2 years in there, but were just gonna say 1) and you must come out after that or the door will disappear

and you will be trapped forever. Also, the chamber changes over time helping you train and there is enough

supplies, food, etc to last you a year, good luck."

Broly walked in the chamber. "This looks interesting." Broly went out to test his power. He

floated up to the white space, Broly noticed the air began to get really hot and the pressure

increased, but it didn't bother him. He powered up to LSSJ3. He formed his green Ki ball around

him and he screamed and a bunch of little green ki blasts shout from his they exploded when they

hit the ground.

Broly looked down, "Wow I can go all out here, I am going to decimate the competition, I am

going to be the most powerful in the universe."

Broly had every intention of wanting to become the most powerful and he realized he had to reach

new levels of power far surpassing Goku's and this God of Destruction.

*Back with Vegeta

Vegeta stood there at capsule corp looking into the sky. He felt a bit angry because he knew

Kakarot had achieved this new Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and Broly got Super Saiyan 4.

He began to talk to himself, "Damn, I am going to defeat Kakarot this time, but I am going to need

to reach new levels of power Super Saiyan 3 is no use to me now, I have to go far above."

Vegeta walked into the gravity chamber wondering how he would reach his next level, "Im

just going to have to train harder."

He cranked up the machine to 1000x gravity for just a warm up, "AHHHH THIS TIME KAKAROT I WILL

BE AHEAD OF YOU!"

*Back with Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Majin Buu

Majin Buu Decided he would sit the first practice round out so they could practice the 2v2.

Piccolo whispered to Gohan, "Keep in mind Gohan these two like too talk a lot so let them distract

themselves."

"Sure know this reminds me of old times when you trained me Piccolo thanks."

"I always have your back kid."

Piccolo quickly split into two he sent 1 of them at Goten and the other at Trunks.

Gohan quickly caught and realized Piccolo thought of double teaming. While Piccolo's one-half

is keeping Goten occupied, Gohan and the other half Piccolo both attacked Trunks and since

all of their fighting skills are nearly the same level Trunks quickly began to struggle.

Piccolo and Trunks Punches and kicks were both clashing each other, then Gohan quickly nailed

Trunks in the back of the head that hurt him significantly, but Goten did an explosion type attack

to stop the other Piccolo for a couple seconds.

"HEY! GOHAN!"

"Goten?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten then shot an orange ball ki blast at Gohan knocking

him back.

*3 months have passed by all of the warriors put their blood and sweat into their training.

They all decided they would go as a group. They all met at KAme's lookout.

Goku walked over to Vegeta, "Vegeta! I am excited for this I felt like training took forever."

"Kakarot I can't wait to show how much I have surpassed you in these 3 months."

Goku then walked over to Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks "Hey guys!"

"Hey dad!" Goten and Gohan both had very happy looks on their faces. Gohan spoke up "Dad do

you think this will be like Earth's tournament?"

"Well I doubt it Gohan this one looks like it will be much bigger."

Goku got distracted for a second he noticed Broly standing on the edge of the lookout.

He was looking out into the sky.

Broly had a smirk on his face and was thinking to himself.

"Hehe once I finish off this God of Destruction I will become the strongest in the Universe.

My new pow-!"

"Hey Broly! How did you like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"It was interesting.

"Ya that place is awesome too bad you can only go in their for so long"

Just as Goku was about to continue Dende Shouted, "Alright! Are you guys ready to go?"

Everyone exclaimed yes. "Okay guys everyone grab on."

They were quickly Transported to the entrance of the arena. "WHOA!"

*this chapter was kinda the info-ish one, but don't worry the action is coming ;) enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

(Hello Earthling scum, thanks for reading my story MUHAAAAHAHA! Now watch me decimate the competition)

Broly observed the area, this wasn't just a fighting arena but a whole

was intrigued by it. He had never seen so many skilled fighters in a place at one time

, the Saiyan blood was pumping through his

veins.

The festival itself was decorated top notch. All you could see surrounding the festival was outer space.

Inside however it was well lit the vendor tent's were the first things you saw when you came in

then behind them was the massive fighting arena which must have been a mile in diameter. It was painted

mostly blue and black. The inside of the stadium was similar to Earth's: concrete floor's and stadium

surrounding it. Beerus however, wanted fighters to go at full power so he has Whis protecting the audience

from the planet busting attacks.

Around the rest of the stadium was just hotels, restaurant's, and places to relax.

Broly confidently murmuring to himself, "Well this looks interesting."

Broly then heard in an annoying voice next him, "BROLY! THIS IS AMAZING! I CAN'T WAIT FOR

ALL THE FOOD!"

"Kakarot you will be dead by the end of this," Broly said menacingly.

"YEASSSHHH! What's gotten into you?"

Dende spoke to everyone

"Okay guys I am going to sign everyone in, wait here."

They all suddenly felt a familiar energy, a very potent one.

Then just as Goku was about turn, he felt a flick in the back of his head that sent him flying into

a food court.

"Owwww. Hey! who did that..?, GHHHH-! BEERUS!?"

"Hello Goku, I see your reflexes haven't changed much."

Everyone except Broly looked at Beerus with a shock on their face.

Broly's Thoughts*

"wow his power is incredible... he will be the one I defeat."

Beerus continued to speak, "Well Goku I look forward to see how much your skill has improved.

I just wanted to let all of you know, feel free to go full power " he said while scratching his chin.

"See you all soon"

Beerus disappeared.

Krillin said to Gohan, "Well that was kind of weird."

"I know he just kind of came out at us, but I wonder if he was hinting at something big by

saying we could go all out?."

"Really? I thought he was just saying we could blow stuff up."

Just as Gohan was about to say something. Dende came running back with an extremely worried

look on his face. "GUYS!"

Dende said this with a shock on his face, "I JUST GOT TERRIBLE NEWS!"

"They all stared at him. Trunks said curiously, "What is it Dende?"

"Well when I was signing you all up I noticed they put in a new rule."

Broly raised his eyebrow and listened closely.

Goku scratched his head, "I hope it doesn't mean no more food heha-!

Dende cut Goku off, "No Goku this isn't time for joking, the new rule is the fighters now

have the option to kill each other if they think a knockout isn't enough. They also

added in, if you win the tournament you get your own elite training arena. All the weak-minded

fighters will surely be tempted."

Everyone stood there with a shocked look on their face. Chi Chi nearly fainted.

Trunk's exclaimed, "Why would they do that!?"

Broly on the other hand stood there and smiled, "Great I will be able to finish off the competition."

Dende looked frustrated, "I don't know this isn't good news though, everyone please don't joke around

you have to be the best in your pool."

They all heard an announcer over the stadium, "Fighter's will need to be in the stadium in three hours to check in."

Broly decided to spend these last 3 hours wisely he quickly disappeared

BROLY P.O.V

"Three hours I will train the first half and focus on raising my power the rest of the time."

Broly found on open field in within the festival arena he noticed there was no people in there.

"This is strange, oh well"

Broly spent the first hour and a half focusing on the concentration and area of his ki blasts and

then he ramped up his speed all in his base form.

His last hour and a half he spent focusing and meditating his power. This technique was not normal

to Broly as he was a raging killer, but he remembered this is what got him to Legendary Super

Saiyan 4 so he knew if he trained this he could go to levels even further beyond.

"Ahhh yes I can feel the power welling up inside of me."

Broly then felt his Saiyan rage deep inside of him

It almost kept playing like a record; just hearing Goku's crying in his head "KakROT KAKAROT!"

"AHHHHH~!"

Then a bunch of little green ki blasts shot out from him blowing up the field, but he calmed down again.

He then heard "WILL ALL FIGHTER'S PLEASE ADVANCE TO THE ARENA!"

Broly then appeared next to All of the Z-fighters

Goku gave Broly a friendly greeting, "Oh Broly there you are! This is going to be awesome!"

Broly payed no attention to Goku.

They were all watching the announcer as he stepped up onto the stage.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE HAVE MANAGED TO SEEK OUT THE BEST OF THE BEST!"

HERE ARE YOUR RESULTS:

"For pool one through three ETC, ETC, AND ETC"

(Im only going to give you guys the fights you care about)

"For the one versus one's pool four we have Tien versus Android 17 and Krillin versus Yamcha."

"For pool eight we have Goten versus Trunk's. Pool nine we have Majin Buu versus Kid buu,

Gohan versus Uub and folks we had an odd number so Piccolo will fight the winner."

"FINALLY FOR THE FINAL RESULTS IN POOL TEN WE HAVE BROLY VERSUS CELL, VEGETA VERSUS FRIEZA, AND

GOKU VERSUS BABY."

"THOSE ARE YOUR RESULTS PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE, ENJOY THE COMPETITION. WE WILL DO ONE FIGHT IN A POOL

AT A TIME, SO WILL BROLY AND CELL PLEASE STEP UP!"

TO BE CONTINUED

"hey guys I know this one is a bit shorter and it has been a while since this chapter, I have been getting

slammed with work so I will be slower, but they will still be coming, by the way sorry if this one seemed

a little sloppy I wanted to get something out. CHEERS!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there Human BE PREPARED FOR THE UNIVERSE TOURNAMENT!

Broly walked into the stadium. He found it rather mesmerizing. The stadium was well lit, but it was a glow from all the stars surrounding it. All of a sudden Broly felt a familiar energy, but it was one that made the anger inside him boil. He turned over and he was blinded by a purple light…

(To Goku and Vegeta)

"I have to say Kakarot this will be an easy win for me and I will be the strongest in the UNIVERSE!" Goku just smiled and laughed at him. "heheHA ALRIGHT Vegeta the tournament has not even started just relax." Vegeta's eyes perked up, "RELAX!? THAT'S THE KIND OF TALK I WOULD EXPECT TO HEAR FROM A WEAKLING!"

The announcer spoke: "Will Krillin and Yamcha please step up!" …

(Back to Broly)

Blinded by the purple light Broly noticed it felt like nothing, but he heard a laughter behind it and it began to speak. "ahhahahAHHAHHA I didn't realize they allowed monkey's in the fighting arena"

Broly looked down at what appeared to be a alienoid creature that was purple and white, but it made Broly's rage conjure up. Broly quickly grabbed the creature's hand and began to crush it like it was a cracker. Frieza could feel the primal fear in his blood. Broly please step up!" …

(Back to Broly)

Blinded by the purple light Broly noticed it felt like nothing, but he heard a laughter behind it and it began to speak. "ahhahahAHHAHHA I didn't realize they allowed monkey's in the fighting arena"

Broly looked down at what appeared to be a alienoid creature that was purple and white, but it made Broly's rage conjure up. Broly quickly grabbed the creature's hand and began to crush it like it was a cracker. Frieza could feel the primal fear in his blood. Broly looked him dead in the eye, but Frieza quickly knocked him off and ran away. "ghhh I do not know who he is, but I do not like him."

(back to announcer) "AND THE WINNER IS KRILLIN!" Krillin smiled ear to ear. Yamcha snarled at him "I would have won if you did not cheat." "Yamcha you need an ego check." He then slithered away in bitterness.

"Okay everybody we are moving right along! Will Broly and Cell please step up"

Cell already in his perfect form. Broly walked up there and began to laugh crazy. "HEEHHAA you can't be serious I have to squash this green bug again?!"

Cell didn't say anything he just sat there and smiled.

"FIGHTERS BEGIN!"

Broly only powers up to LSSJ 1. He goes to clothes line Cell, but Cell goes right under and elbows him in the back. Broly counters by flipping over and kicking him, but Cell catches his leg and throws him to the ground. Broly eats concrete. "All of you saiyan's are to fed up with your own pride. You may have big muscles, but you will never be on my level." Cell does not stop he goes up. Broly turns around and sees an orange glow in the sky. "This is a little one Frieza taught me." It was his super nova attack. Broly put as much effort as he could against the orange death ball, but it was not enough. It exploded and covered the whole stadium. Whis thankfully protected the audience.

(Goku and Gohan watching Broly)

"Dad shouldn't Broly be whipping Cell's butt right now?" "Well Broly may be strong, but we never know how much Cell has trained for all we know he could be as strong as Beerus." "WHAT! No way I couldn't buy that."

Broly finally got out of the ground. "Still standing I see, here let me hel-!" Broly quickly stuck Cell in the face and threw lots of punches at his gut. "Nice try, but it won't be enough." Cell grabbed his punch. Broly was trying with all his might to push through but again it was not enough. "Wow I thought you would have trained more so called Legendary Super Saiyan." Cell grinned "Try this one on for size. KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE …..It's over…..HAAAAA!" The Kamehameha wave was ginormous. It engulfed the whole stadium and dust was everywhere. Cell dusted his hands off, "That was a piece of cake with my new strength, I am the perfect being."

The dust cleared Broly was laying with his body into the ground. Everyone was shocked (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks all their jaws dropped." Vegeta exclaimed "WHOA! I even thought Broly was stronger than that, what kind of power has Cell unlocked?"

The announcer walked onto the stage. The stage was destroyed rocks and dust everywhere , but the glow still seemed to shimmer through the stadium. "OKAY! It looks like we have a winner everybody CE-!" All of a sudden an extremely evil sounding laughter surrounded the stadium. "HEEEHAAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY!" Cells face turned like he had seen a ghost. Cell worried "YOU bubuut how!? My new power DESTROYED YOU!" "POWER! HA they tickled HAHA!"

Broly appeared behind Cell , "Please I just wanted to have fun to see your face of despair, wasting my power on such scum." Broly grabs Cell by the back of the head so hard that Cell can't run and it is causing him gruesome pain. Broly just held him there and proceeded to rip his wings off. Then he ripped off his other limbs one by one. Although Cell could handle the pain it still hurt and he regenerated them. "Regeneration huh? Well ill just finish you off in one blow." Broly turned him around and ripped his abdomen open and put a little green ki ball in there then Broly threw him back "NOW DIE!" Broly clenched his fist as the green ki grew and exploded. It completely evaporated every Cell in Cell's body.

Almost everyone was in shock… the announcer walked up "WE HAVE OUR WINNER BROLY!" The crowd went crazy and chanted "Broly, Broly!"

Broly walked off with a big grin on his face. "Next up we have Vegeta vs. FRIEZA!"


End file.
